


Afrodisiaco

by LaVenus6



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[LaviMira (Lavi x Miranda)] Como siempre Miranda en su descuido se le cae encima una pócima de Komui, un afrodisíaco que es detectado por Lavi. Muerte de un personaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afrodisiaco

Era un líquido rosado en una botella hecha de cristal, con forma de rosa abierta. El que lo viera pensaría que era un hermoso perfume para una mujer… pero realmente no se imaginaban que esa "fragancia"… era un afrodisiaco; que funcionaba al tener contacto con el cuerpo. Al principio, fue un plan de komui, el director de todos los científicos, quien lo creo en uno de sus momentos de locura para proteger a su hermana de los pervertidos… con la idea de elaborar una formula para que ningún hombre se atreviera a fijarse en ella. Un error en dicha receta, propicio que sea un afrodisiaco tan poderoso… que decidió guardarlo en ese frasco de cristal para que no lo usen sobre su hermanita. Hasta que un día lo encontraron…

–Falta este lugar… -dijo la castaña entrando a una especie de bodega abandonada por lo años- ¡auch! -Choco con una de las cajas que ahí se encontraban por la oscuridad cayendo directo al piso- no puede ser… sabia que debí haber prendido las luces…

Jalo una manta que ahí se encontraba para ayudarse a levantar pero solo hizo que esta tire cosas encima de esa pobre alemana. Cayendo entre ellas esa rosa de cristal… afortunadamente no se rompió como otras cosas que ahí se encontraban.

–De la que me salve… -miro aquella rosa entre sus manos- … mm esto debe ser algún perfume para Lena Lee… -acerco la flor de cristal a su nariz- huele bien… me pregunto si no se molestaran si me pongo unas gotas… -abrió lo que creyó un perfume para ponerse con la ayuda de su dedo índice parte de aquel liquido- ahh… -su respiración se agitaba… su rostro se mostraba rojo…- no me siento bien… -tomo el "perfume" para no olvidarlo y camino para su habitación. Caminaba apoyándose en las paredes- que calor… me siento caliente -por su cuerpo la temperatura subía provocando que se desabroche su blusa.

–¡ Miranda! -Grito un pelirrojo a verla justo al momento de salir de su recamara- ¡¿Qué tienes?! -pregunto alarmado acercándose mas a ella

–Lavi… -cayo rendida en sus brazos- llévame a mi habitación… por… favor… -no tenia fuerzas para hablar… solo respiraba agitadamente…

–Claro… -la cargo entre sus brazos transportándola a su habitación… siendo el lugar más cercano debido a que a la enfermería estaba al otro lado de la orden, no la llevo al de ella por la distancia. En el trayecto puro sentir el aroma del perfume afrodisiaco que le hizo notar aquel sostén de encaje blanco, que se comenzaba a notar por lo desabotonado de la blusa.- ¡strike! -grito de emoción al notarlo.

La dejo en su cama, sintió una vez mas ese aroma que le impregnaba su habitación; vio la rosa de cristal con ella, la tomo y la puso sobre su buró junto a su camisa. Se sentó a su lado para tocar su frente y sentir su temperatura: ella solo respiraba agitada, moviéndose de un lado a otro y su sudor pasaba por su cuerpo de una manera sexy.

Fue atraído una vez más por la fragancia que ella emitía. Paso su olfato sobre el cuello delicado de Miranda; al mismo instante que su mano se encontraba desabrochando otros botones mas para dejar esos bustos "melondeados" como el mismos los nombraba para decir que eran perfectos; a la vista. Ahora sus labios se encontraban cerca a los de ella.

–La…vi -pronuncio su nombre antes que pelirrojo la besara- lavi… -levanto su mano derecha

–mi… Miranda… ¡esto no es lo que parece! -dijo nervioso alejándose de la castaña cuando vio que su mano derecha se acercaba a la mejilla- estaba viendo… tu temperatura y apunto de ponerte el ungüento… -buscaba excusas mientras se levantaba de la cama- iré por agua para ti… -salió corriendo dejando a la alemana con una mirada confusa pero enternecedora por lo roja que estaba.

–La…vi -volvió a repetir su nombre- estoy en su habitación –se sentó en la cama girando su rostro para cada rincón de la recamara. Los síntomas aumentaban conforme miraba el lugar. Su vagina comenzaba a "escurrirse" con sus propios fluidos.- mi vagina… esta caliente… -miro su blusa mas desabrochada que antes y recordó observar a lavi ayudarla en esa labor, se abrió por completo la blusa pensando en la mano del chico con parche.- no debería… -pensaba por el miedo de ser descubierta por el o por su maestro pero miro para el buró la camisa y el "perfume".- ¡oh lavi! –tomo la camisa para oler, agarrando una de las mangas que empezó a pasarla por las facciones de su rostro y por sus pechos aun con la ropa interior. Sin pensarlo también tomo con un dedo un poco de ese afrodisiaco y se lo unto sobre su pantaletas húmedas.- laviii… hazme tuya… -se coloco la camisa sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo y pasaba sus manos debajo de ella imaginándose que el pelirrojo era el que hacia los movimientos.

Mientras la mujer hacia eso, el chico se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación con una bandeja en la que había un vaso de agua fría y un ungüento que consiguió de la enfermería. En todo su recorrido se ponía a pensar como explicar lo que paso… de hecho dudaba que ella aun estuviera en su cuarto. Cuando busco las palabras perfectas y el valor para enfrentarla si aun se encontraba ahí, abrió la puerta dando unos pasos con su típica sonrisa.

–Miranda aquí esta… -dejo caer la bandeja a encontrar a la chica tocándose cada rincón de su cuerpo- mi...Miranda… -se acerco a ella después de cerrar la puerta al oir que ella pronunciaba su nombre mientras olía su camisa, una hilera de sangre le salía por la nariz ante esa escena.- aquí estoy… -se limpio la nariz con una servilleta- ya no necesitas fantasear -menciono con una voz seductora quitándole su camisa que ella usaba para tocarse.

–Lavi… hazme tuya -lo agarro de cuello de la camisa para besarlo- necesito de tu cuerpo… -lo decía de una forma tierna e inocente.

–¡Strike! Si lo dices de esa forma es imposible que me contenga… -comento en su voz alegre y entusiasmada- pero no prometo… que sea tierno contigo -reafirmo su tono seductor hablándole al oído, el cual mordió.

Los besos comenzaron las acciones como en cualquier relación sexual, lo segundo fue la castaña dejo descubierto el abdomen del ojiverde. Mostrando en su cuerpo de "palo de golf" como le decía a veces su maestro, unas marcas de que ya se formaban musculatura dejando atrás aquel "palo de golf". Además de se veía que ya había alcanzado la madurez de un hombre joven.

Mientras lavi le quitaba por completo la blusa a la mujer; ahora admiraba por completo el sostén blanco que se abrochaba por adelante, dejándolo por diversión de verlos apretados aumentando el placer de su pareja de no poderlos liberar. También le quito la falda que traía protegiendo a esas pantis de color azul cielo que se encontraban mojadas al pasar su dedo sobre ellas. Los besos estaban a la par con las acaricias que se hacían uno al otro.

Lavi tocaba los pechos de su amante en turno… realmente eso era Miranda para el… a su corta edad de 23 años ya había experimentado con diferentes mujeres… las múltiples formas de orgasmo, haber practicado mas de una vez el kamasutra en diferentes partes para ser descubiertos. Fue gracias a sus viajes como Bookman jr. donde no solo conocía el mundo sino a esas bellas mujeres que lo dejaban ir mas allá, ahora se encontraba en la orden y ahí las mujeres al poco tiempo se encontraban bajo sus sabanas. Solo un trío eran su meta por el trabajo de la conquista y llevarlas a la cama: la primera, Lena, protegida de su hermano con esos komurines; la segunda, la generala… que ni siquiera el general Cross un mujeriego igual o peor que el, a conseguido llevársela a la cama; y por ultimo, Miranda la mas casta de todas… bueno eso era antes que el la poseyera.

Miranda… luces tan tierna e insaciable… -le decía mientras la manoseaba para ir reconociendo cada parte sensible de la mujer.

Ella por su parte… tras sus 27 primaveras era su primera vez con un hombre… ellos jugaban con ella, aun con falta de amor nunca caía en esos juegos; sobretodo a conocer a Lavi y a Cross que buscaban lo mismo en todas las mujeres. Sin embargo se había enamorado de lavi… al grado de masturbarse por las noches pensando en él. Pero ahí estaba… debajo de sus sabanas… siendo tocada por la persona que amaba… un sueño realizado que se volverá pesadilla en cuanto se termine.

Pasaba sus labios por el cuello de la mujer, lamiendo y mordiéndolo como vampiro a su victima. Con una mano apretaba el busto de la castaña por encima del sostén y la otra realizaba la misma labor sobre unas húmedas pantaletas.- Te gusta esto, ¿verdad Miranda? –Pregunto con un rostro sínico y sonriente, bajando hacia ese lugar intimo de la chica…-

Sii… -logro afirmar la mujer quemándose por dentro.

Es extraño… Miranda se comporta diferente a lo usual. Ella jamás hubiera hecho eso frente de mí y menos en mi habitación… -pensaba el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a lamer la vagina por encima de la panty cubierta de los fluidos corporales de la chica. Cuando alzo la mirada para observas sus expresiones de aquella alemana.- ¿que estas… haciendo? –pregunto sorprendido al verla.

Que calor… lavi quítamelo… -mencionaba mientras se untaba el liquido rosado en sus pechos

¿Por qué te pones el contenido del perfume? –agarro el frasco para analizarlo mientras se paraba frente de la cama para observarla.

Ahh… -sin que el ojiverde hiciera nada ella se retorcía en la cama haciendo las miradas más "tiernas" en un acto sexual.

Esto es… ¡un afrodisiaco! –Exclamo sorprendido en su mente- ahora entiendo su comportamiento, no hay duda este liquido es una locura mas de Komui, -miro descarado con una sonrisa a su victima- este es el primer experimento que resulta bueno. –Comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón- entonces, hay que aprovecharlo… -termino de bajarse su ropa- déjame ayudarte –comento mientras veía como se masturbaba frente a el.- estoy que ardo por meterlo –su miembro erecto se nota por debajo de su bóxer confirmando su acción.

Antes que se quite su ropa interior la cara de ella se encontraba frente de su pene erecto que se metió en la boca sin quitar el bóxer que lo cubría. El pelirrojo se sorprendió de tal actitud de ser "atacado" en vez de ser el "atacante".

Mi…Miranda –decía haciendo para atrás la cabeza de ella empujándola desde su frente con su mano derecha- tranquila… ah… deja que me quite mi… ro…ropa por completo –luchaba entre ella que no lo soltaba mientras que el intentaba quitarse la ropa.

Quiero tomarlo… -comento entre saliva chorreando de sus labios

Con otra sonrisa y jalándole los cabellos castaños de la chica para propiciarle un gran beso de lengua tirándola a la cama. Comenzando ahora en serio el juego sexual que había planeado con ella desde hace tiempo. Ya sin ropa mostrando su miembro al aire, se puso sobre ella subiéndole su sostén. Ahora podría completar esos bustos blancos con aureolas rosas y tetillas endurecidas.

De verdad que las tienes muy grandes –dijo observándolas y apretándolas- mira no dan ni mis manos… -la piel del busto salía entre los espacios de sus dedos al tocarlo.

Por favor… aaah laaavi –Miranda se escuchaba rogona por el sexo- métemelo… -pedía entre gemidos ser penetrada.

Lavi estaba entretenido chupando como un bebe los senos de su madre, mordía y jalaba con sus dientes las tetillas de la alemana. Puso su miembro en medio de los senos con los cuales comenzaba a masturbase con ellos. Dejo su entretenimiento para comenzar a bajar, besuqueando y lamiendo desde los pechos hacia la cintura.

Aaah… -arrugaba las mantas de la cama en cuanto sintió la lengua de lavi pasar sobre su ropa interior húmeda.

Él se la quito con los dientes y después las agarro para olerla mirándola de reojo- es un aroma agradable –lamio la pantaletas ya mojadas por los fluidos de la chica que comenzaban a escurrirse entre sus piernas.- mmm tiene un buen sabor… -soltó la panty y comenzó a chupar los dedos de los pies… un extraño hecho sexual para algunos incluso para él, pero eso lo experimento con una mujer francesa en uno de sus viajes de recopilación y quien quita que eso no le guste a ella. Fue subiendo su lengua sobre las piernas hasta llegar nuevamente a la vagina.- espero que te fascine lo que te hare.

Comenzó a lamer los labios de la vagina, por momentos metía y sacaba en la entrada su lengua al igual que sus dedos que estaban mas que pegajosos por los fluidos.

Aaah…. ¡ooh! Laaavi que riico –se mordía los labios sofocando los gemidos, pero era imposible cada vez eran mas fuertes que los otros- ¡Mnn! ¡diooos! ¡meetelo! –exigía entre sus gemidos.

No es que el ojiverde no quisiera penetrarla, pero disfrutaba verla rogar por su miembro; por lo cual solo atrasaba lo inevitable… o hasta que ella realmente este de rodillas. Su miembro estaba de acuerdo en "explorar" su nuevo territorio.

Ya es hora –abrió ese par de piernas torneadas para acomodar su cadera entre ellas- no creas que seré bueno, he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo este momento –termino de advertirla cuando de golpe la "perforo".

¡aaah! –un enorme alarido salió de los labios de la mujer al mismo tiempo que salía sangre de su vagina al romperse el himen, era un hecho… perdió en ese instante lo que protegía mas que su propia vida.

Realmente eras virgen –con una sonrisa burlona miro la sangre- esto es realmente un trofeo –con mas emoción metía y sacaba su miembro de la mujer- a cambiar de puesto – se sentó frente a ella tomándola por la cintura para colocarla sobre su pene. La inicio hacer que suba y baje sobre su miembro. Sus caras estaban frente a frente, se volverían a besar apasionadamente… usando la lengua, mordiéndose los labios uno al otro; repitiendo los pasos en el busto de ella.

Mnn –se mordía los labios cuando sentía que se lo metía- laaa –nunca termina de decir el nombre del chico ya que este se lo impedía dándole de besos que entretenían su boca- ¡aaah! –exclamo cuanto sintió el liquido cálido saliendo del pelirrojo en su interior.

Tsk… -la levanto de las caderas nuevamente provocando que su semen se escurriera mas rápido de la vagina escapándose por las piernas- no te preocupes -la agarro con toda su fuerza poniéndola en cuatro sobre la cama y el atrás de ella- que el juego aun no termina… -metió sus dedos para agrandar el orificio anal y para dilatarlo.

Lavi… -lo volteo a ver con un sonrojo en las mejillas- no mires… -con una voz tierna digna de una niña de tres años, dejando en duda si al afrodisiaco se le acabo efecto.

¡Strike! –se emociono al ver ese rostro angelical haciendo que su pene vuelva a ser mas erecto de lo que estaba antes, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar dentro del ano de la pobre castaña. Había empezado con un dedo que entraba y salía, después paso a dos dedos para estirar ese pequeño orificio virgen.

Aah… -se estremecía por completo al sentir los dedos en su interior- mh… -le gustaba el placer que le provocaba el pelirrojo. Sus fluidos comenzaban a salir.

Bien –toco aquel liquido de mujer- esto ayudara para lubricar –paso sus dedos húmedos desde la clítoris de la chica hasta su orificio anal- sabe delicioso –se acerco a susurrarle al oído luego de haber probado nuevamente los fluidos- y este a que sabrá –finalizo para luego impregnar un beso negro por todo lo ancho del trasero de la mujer; metía y sacaba su lengua al igual que con anterioridad lo hacían sus dedos, incluso la movía en el interior. Los gritos de la mujer revuelta en el placer clavando sus uñas en el colchón- veamos que pasa si… -agarro el afrodisiaco y lo unto como lubricante en su miembro- esta… tibio… -al terminar de decir esas palabras se puso a dar de empujones a la mujer.

¡aaah! … Uuuuh –sus uñas se clavaban en la almohada- laaavi –su respiración se volvía agitada con forme el chico le daba de empujones mientras apretaba sus pechos y le mordía sus oídos- siii asiii –el le chupa y besaba su cuello mientras que ella se masturbaba para aumentar la pasión.

Ahora… mh… ¿en donde? –Saco su miembro- acuéstate de lado –ordeno a su amante que se acostada sobre su costado izquierdo- continuemos –le alzo su pierna y comenzó a penetrarla una vez mas –la pierna derecha la tenia por encima del hombro sujetándola con sus manos- mh…

¡Uooh… siii… yeah! –los gemidos de ella comenzaban a salir de la habitación por lo escandalosos que eran, las personas que cruzaban terminaban corriendo para alejarse y murmuraban de quien era la mujer en turno- laaavi… no aaaguantare –anunciaba que pronto terminaría.

Entonces… arg… nos vendremos... uff… juntos –exclamo agitado- asiii quee… ooh… aprieta…

Sus penetraciones eran mas fuertes y rápidas mientras que ella apretujaba su vagina para que el se viniera mas rápido al estar oprimido, entre sus paredes del útero.

Noooo… no resiisto –soltó su entre pierna dejando que saliera sus fluidos- aah me vengooo –grito la mujer con un gemido.

Él seguía penetrando pues aun no se sentía listo para venirse pero al sentir los fluidos de ella mojar su miembro aumentaba su velocidad con una sonrisa sínica. Después de estar en esa posición por unos minutos saco su miembro, dejando que ella caiga de cuerpo completo sobre la cama.

Ya te viniste antes –se puso frente a ella- ahora me toca correrme –se paso una vez de arriba hacia abajo su mano sobre su pene haciendo que salga su semen sobre el cuerpo desnudo de ella- listo… -sonrió con una cara de satisfacción.

Se dejo caer a un lado de ella, tenía la respiración agitada mirando de reojo a Miranda que hacia lo mismo…

Lavi… -lo miro tiernamente- te amo –le sonrió acercando su mano a la mejilla derecha del pelirrojo.

Ya es hora que te vayas… -respondió levantándose evitando la acaricia de la mejilla- ten tu ropa –se la dejo a un lado de ella- ya sabes donde esta la puerta, me iré a bañar –se puso su pantalón y busco ropa limpia.

Laaa…vi –sintió unas lagrimas escapar de sus mejillas- pero…

Salió de su habitación dejando a la mujer ahí, sentada en la cama… llorando mientras se vestía. Fue a su alcoba a buscar otra ropa que ponerse, quería irse a bañar y quitarse lo sucio… pero se puso en el rincón a seguir llorando a esperar para ir a los baños públicos, porque aunque estaban separadaros los hombres de las mujeres; la entrada era la misma y no quería toparse con aquel hombre que la uso…

Mientras se bañaba no dejaba de pensar que ese afrodisiaco le puede ayudar con Lena y con la generala. En su imaginación planeaba la estrategia perfecta para eso y no sentía nada de culpa por su acción con Miranda. Cuando por fin paso por su mente aquella castaña, no le causo remordimiento, simplemente se preocupaba que al entrar ella le ruegue por amor. Su temor se apodero cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación y con nervios abrió una rendija para mirar, noto que ella había abandonado el cuarto; entro con una sonrisa enorme al notar que la rosa aun estaba ahí y con líquido.

Por fin se levanto de su rincón, camino con desánimos hasta el baño. Al estar ahí volvió a llorar pasándose el jabón para borrar los fluidos de ese hombre; arañándose la piel del cuello donde posaron sus labios sin importarle que le ardiera al contacto con el agua; lavando su entrepierna una y otra vez, todo eso mientras repetía: "estoy sucia". Estuvo ahí, por 4 horas… se puso la misma ropa. Hurto varias botellas de licor del comedor, las cuales tomaba en su habitación brindando por aquel que la sedujo y le rompió su corazón.

Ya era un día nuevo, todos despertaron y se encontraban desayunando. En una mesa se hallaban los más jóvenes, un chico de cabellera plateada, una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros y un japonés.

¡Hola chicos! –grito entusiasta el ojiverde- ¡Lena tengo algo especial para ti! –se le acerco a la chica mientras se unía a la mesa

Lavi, siempre alegre –decía Allen respondiendo el saludo.

Tsk… a caso nunca se te acaba la energía –comento Kanda gruñón como siempre.

¿Qué es Lavi? –pregunto la mujer

Pues es… -no termino de hablar cuando entro un hombre con aspecto de vampiro gritando desesperado.

¡Chicos terribles noticias! –gritaba alarmado y lloriqueando.

¡¿Qué pasa?! –se le acercaron tratando de calmarlo, incluso Lavi quejándose en su interior que le arruinaron su momento.

Es… -hablaba con nervios, con el rostro mas pálido de lo normal- Mi…Miran…da Miranda –se llevo sus manos a la cara, no podía hablar.

¿Qué ocurre con ella? –pregunto Lavi fingiendo preocupación.

Ella… -respiro profundo- ¡esta muerta! –grito con un tono de incrédulo.

No… ¡no juegues con es! –dijeron todos sorprendidos al mismo tiempo.

Hoy… encontraron su cuerpo por unos buscadores… -tomaba aire para contar los hechos- se lanzo por su ventana… ahora Komui-san… la esta preparando para la cremación.

Los rostros de todos quedaron pálidos. Lena se desmayo; Allen lloro desesperado por la perdida de una amiga, la que mas se esforzaba por superarse… su ejemplo a seguir; Kanda solo guardo silencio como lo hizo con sus sentimientos, porque sabía bien que no era correspondido. Y Lavi… solo se dio la media vuelta para caminar sin rumbo…

¿Cómo era posible que ella hiciera eso? Si fue por la noche juntos, muchas mujeres odian al hombre por eso y se recuperan, pero ella… -su mente debatía la noticia- no es mi culpa… ella lo sabía que no era correspondida… conocía como era con las mujeres –el remordimiento no lo dejaba. Camino hasta que se detuvo donde estaba un ataúd de madera con flores y personas mostrando su respecto. Se dio cuenta que su conciencia lo llevo ahí para pedir perdón.

Se acerco a la caja que estaba abierta para que todos le dejen flores, la miro con tristeza le acaricio su mejilla como ella intento hacerlo con el.

Lo siento… -murmuro- no pensé que llegadas a esto… -guardo silencio conforme llegaban los demás a depositar una flor y a decirle "adiós"- cuando dijiste que me amabas… debí haber respondido: "lo siento, no puedo amar… como bookman no se me permite" –menciono cuando se quedo con ella- por eso tuve que sacarte antes que entraras a mi corazón con la palabra mágica… se que no me perdonaras pero… por lo menos sabes mi verdadero motivo.

Lavi… -se acerco un rubio con bata de científico- ya es hora… de la cremación.

Lo se… Rever… ya me estoy despidiendo –metió su mano con una rosa- listo.

Se retiro del lugar dejando a Rever cerrar el ataúd, pero el científico se quedo sorprendido a ver una rosa de cristal con un contenido en líquido de color rosa.

¿Un regalo especial del ser amado? –dijo al verlo para luego mirar la salida por la que se fue Lavi, sonriendo por el gesto pero ignorando que fue el causante de este mal.

Fin


End file.
